Tease
by SleepingInsomniacBeauty
Summary: Bakura hasn't done his chores, Ryou decides to punish him. Yaoi! Rated M just be on the safe side. One-shot.


Don't own anything but the plot, oh and happy v-day even though it's late. Go Tendershipping!

* * *

As soon as I left Yugi's house telling him what happened, Yami told me that he can be stubborn and it would be annoying. Yugi told me to do something so shocking that it will make him listen to my rules again. But, it wasn't going to be easy.

After the incident Bakura decided to leave me alone and barely done any chores in past few weeks, it was becoming annoying. The incident was Bakura wanting me become his I said no and he got mad. I hated when he was horny every time he always has a chance I would always decline. I looked at the dirty dishes, the full trashcan as well as the stained counters, I decided to look for Bakura since he made this mess.

Finally I found my Yami glaring at the colorful screen in front of him being lazy as usual. It was a horror movie judging by the screams it was either Friday the 13th or Texas Chainsaw Massacre. His white hair was wet as well as his clothes, guessing he took a shower and decided to not use a towel.

The bed sheets were dampened, pillows on the floor, blankets scattered among the bed. Okay this was driving me mad, I cleaned this room just a few minutes ago and Bakura messed it up in just a few seconds. He is going to clean all the messes he created, but how? I pondered on what I was going to do to make Bakura clean up his act.

Just then an idea struck within my head making me have a Bakura-like smirk, I looked at him noticing his jeans unzipped. His white shirt unbuttoned, I let out a dark giggle just like always he didn't hear me. I got in front of him, blocking the blood filled screen he sat up when I blocked his way.

"Hey! Ryou move out-of-the-way I can't see this bitch get cut to pieces!" Bakura growled.

My hand went on his chest, with the small amount of strength I pushed him back on the bed with the most sexiest voice I could pull off I said, "_So you don't want to have some fun_?"

His eyes widened at my comment, "Uh...Ryou? What's gotten into you?"

I smirked again,"_Oh, nothing gotten into me...not yet_."

His face reddened at this, he gulped making his Adam's apple throb. I looked at him with my eyes filled with fake lust, I licked my lips my face getting closer to his within the thick seconds. He tried to move back but I kept my hand on his chest making him unable to move, I put my lips on his chest and began to kiss him my lips getting close to his red stubs I gently sucked on them.

I heard him groan as I felt something poke beneath the waistline, I giggled darkly once more this was beginning to get fun. I gently bit a stub I heard him moan in pleasure. I scooted up a little more and put my wet lips against his neck, feeling the soft skin I pressed hot kisses on his flesh. I licked his neck leaving a wet trail of saliva, I heard him moan again.

"R-Ryou...I'm s-sorry...you can stop now..ok?"

But I didn't stop, I needed to show him that he needs to follow my rules of this house, I bit his neck and sucked on the now bruised skin, making my mark. I heard him say my name in filled with utter pleasure. I teared his shirt open to show his whole torso, I pressed my lips against his chest once more and started to suck on the hard stubs.

I licked the sweet sweat of his skin."_Had enough, darling_?" I purred.

I could see in his eyes that he was beginning to snap, but he held it in. No matter how much he sweats and shakes he held it all in, he is a tough nut to crack, I'll give him that. I'm out of ideas, in just another split second a nasty idea filled my head. Damn, I need to take drastic measure. Oh Kami, this isn't good the only way is to make him do want I want is I have to...

My hands slid across his perfectly built chest and abs, my fingers slipped under his pants feeling the hard shaft, I never knew Bakura was this big if I would've known I wouldn't be doing this. My head felt with gross thought but I kept a my lusty mask on. With the strength I have I forcefully tighten around his member crushing the hard flesh.

"R-Ryou! Stop it! Mmmm~"

I let a small pout."Why my dear Yami would I ever do that? Do you not enjoy this, I do."

He suddenly grabbed my arm and pressed his lips against my own, his tongue entering my mouth forcefully. My hand started to sweat as I tightened my grip, I realised that wasn't sweat I was feeling it was...Oh Kami this was awkward for me.

~Lemon Skip.~

Both of us were panting and sweat filled our hair, I got on top of Bakura once again and smirked.

"Your already wanting more?!"

I pressed my lips just to shut him up, and pulled his pants up and zipped them. I pointed to the door. "Clean up everything, you filthy beast." I glared.

He smirked. "Fine Ryou you win this time but I will always be dominant." And with that he left.

I sighed and collapsed on the bed, ah I was no longer a virgin. I flushed I closed my eyes and went to sleep on the bed. Bakura smirked at his lover, he grabbed the blanket and snuggled with his hikari. He snapped his eyes open when he the clocks alarm go off. He disposed of it by throwing at the nearest pedestrian who will now be suffering a horrid headache.

* * *

Insomnia: I'm sorry I can't right lemons I don't think I'm capable of it. If I did they would probably be rotten.


End file.
